User blog:Amz96/Secrets Out Part 2
Chapter 2 '' ENJOY ''Ok so again this will be in Jack’s POV '' Perviously ------------- Jerry - Ah i see my bad attitude has caught on to you Milton - Yes well I really wanna no why they’ve being acting this weird lately. And Now ''Out side with jack and Kim '' ''Jack’s POV '' Wagging class to have a picnic with Kim was a great idea, I just don’t know how were going to tell our friends ! '' ''Me and Kim are sitting on a mat out side looking up at the clouds making shapes out of them most of them I can see are of Kim, I just cant stop thinking about her she is the most wonderful girl in the world, she’s smart, love what I love and well i have to say it “Cute girl that can read !” '' Jack - Kim we’ve being keeping this a secret ! I don’t wanna tell anyone because well, You the only ....... Kim - Only what '' So were laying on the grass when i see shadow appear !! Oh no it’s It’s ... Jack - Oh its just ....... you, Kim - ahh milton, Jerry what are you doing out here, I get you Jerry Wagging class Jack - But you milton ?? Milton - I was just thinking the same thing, what are you guys doing out her Kim - Ahhh where just Jack - writing a play for english Kim - Yeah come one jack let’s go back in to class Jerry - Ooo food ! Milton - JERRY ! Jerry - What ! Milton - Then whats with the Food ?? Jack - Cant we snack while writing a master piece ? ''We walk off not holding has so it doesn’t make it obvious '' Milton - See I told you ''Jerry eating food '' ''Milton - come on .... '' ''Jack POV Its so hard keeping this a secret, I wanna tell every one that ME AND KIM ARE DATING ! '' ''School has finished so me and Kim head back to my place to have afternoon tea so no one sees us . '' ''Jacks house (inside) '' Jack - want anything to eat ? Kim - yeah, do you have any fruit ? Jack - yep just in that bowl over there Jack - Oh hey mum Jack’s Mum - Hey honey, Jack - you remember Kim ? Jacks mum - Yes I do, Hi Kim how are you today Kim - Hi Mrs Brewer Im good and how are you Mrs Brewer - Good thank you :) So kids whats the Goss ''Kim looks at me '' ''I wiser into Kim ear '' Jack - mum likes to know what all the Goss is since she doesn’t have daughter, My little sister died when she was two Kim - Oh i’m so sorry , Jack - Its ok we don’t really talk about it much, its actually her birthday tomorrow so ... Kim - Oh i can ... Jack - No you don’t have to, having you around might help mum, Ill just gp get my Gee and then we can head to the Dojo Kim - Mrs Brewer can i ask you something ? Mrs Brewer - Sure sweetie, what is it Kim - well you know how me and Jack have being going out ? Mrs Brewer - Yeah , Kim - Well we haven’t exactly told our friends, and i really wanna tell all mine Mrs Brewer - Well Kim, Jack feels the same way ? He want to tell his friends to, Kim - oh Well then Jack - So what did I Miss Kim and Mrs Brewer - NOTHING .... Jack - ok then, Hey mum can you drop us off to the mall ? Mrs Brewer - Sure sweetie . 'In the car' ''Jack and Kim listing to Kim’s music, Looking at the photos they took while having a picnic '' ''Mean while at the Dojo '' 'What do you think will happen at the Dojo ? ''' ''Hope you like it, Ill try and get the last part out tomorrow but science it's Christmas eve i might not get it out till Chritmas day Australia Christmas eve USA time , if you get mt drift ! '' Category:Blog posts